villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Rake (2018)
The Rake is the titular main antagonist of the 2018 supernatural horror film of the same name, based off of the original Creepypasta story. The Rake is a merciless abomination that was responsible for the possession of serial killer Jacob Murphy and the death of Ben and Ashley's parents when they were just children. The two siblings return to their old home 20 years later to find The Rake still lurking around both in reality and in Ashley's nightmares, waiting to finish what he had started all those years ago. It was portrayed by Frederick Ford Beckley. Personality The Rake doesn't show himself physically too much, but when he does he turns into a violent, bloodthirsty, sadistic, cunning, and utterly maniacal psychopath who displays little to no remorse or emotions when destroying both the minds and lives of its victims, relishing in their hopeless screams and efforts to try and put a stop to its never-ending madness. The Rake shows its sadism and brutality when he completely butchers Ben and Ashley's parents and friends, and it seems to be against anyone, regardless of their alignment, which is proven when he murders Andrew in cold blood. Appearance Unlike his original counterpart, The Rake is a rather intimidating and tall entity, standing at roughly 6'3" (1.92m) when towering over Nicole. He appears as a pale, grey-skinned figure, and as a slimy, yellowish, and bloody monstrosity as a result of manifesting himself out of Ben's corpse. The Rake has holes in his face, one of them being his eye socket, as well as having torn skin in the part of his neck. He has a somewhat disproportionate head, in which he has a huge and disgusting smile with long teeth. In his body slender arms are noticed, in which he has long and sharp claws like swords at the end of his fingers, and apparently his long legs make him look taller. History Prologue The film begins with a young Ben and Ashley preparing for Christmas with their parents, while Ashley helps her mother Ben secretly listens to his father discussing what seems to be some sort of virus linked with Jacob Murphy, a dangerous serial killer who is secretly watching the family. He eventually lets himself into the house and attacks the mother, killing her just outside her husband's door and eventually killing him as well, leading Ben and Ashley to discover their corpses on their bed. Murphy reveals himself to the siblings and kneels down to their level, letting them look into his hollow eye sockets before claiming himself to be possessed by the Rake, and stating that it would infect them all, he then slits his throat in front of the two and drops dead. Aftermath and killing spree Throughout the years, the death of Ben and Ashley's parents would have a major effect on the two, more specifically Ashley, who now believes that Murphy wasn't entirely at fault for their parent's deaths, due to the fact that Murphy was still somehow living without his eyes, signifying that the Rake was in control and had grabbed possession of him before or after he murdered Ben and Ashley's parents. The Rake eventually starts to give Ashley nightmares, forcing her to stay with her cousin Nicole and her husband Andrew, who starts to believe that Ashley is going insane after finding her panicking in the basement. Ben eventually comes over and tries to help Ashley time and time again, but Andrew shuts it down entirely after believing Ashley was indeed mental, she eventually leaves the house and the Rake starts to pick off the group one by one, as he kills of Andrew, Graham, as well as Nicole's friend in the garage. Ben finally decides to confront the monster, but accidentally shoots Ashley who had ran inside after the majority was slaughtered. Ben runs off and leaves Nicole to find him stabbing his eyes out, he then turns around and says that the Rake would infect them all before slitting his own throat and dying, mimicking the death of Murphy (although it is unknown if he did this himself or was susceptible to the Rake's possession). As Nicole cries over her fallen friend the Rake starts to manifest out of Ben, starting off by tearing his head off and eventually freeing himself from his flesh-coat, he slowly reaches out at a screaming Nicole as police sirens echo not too far away, leaving her ultimate fate ambiguous. Victims *Ben and Ashley's Mother: Stabbed to death. *Ben and Ashley's Father: Stabbed to death. *Jacob Murphy: Possessed by the Rake and forced to slit his own throat. *One of Graham's friends: Mutilated off-screen. *Graham: Killed off-screen. *Andrew: Stabbed through the chest with claws. *Nicole's friend: Stabbed through the chest with claws and face ripped off. *Ben: Presumably possessed by the Rake and forced to gouge his eyes out and slit his throat. *Nicole: Killed off-screen. Trivia *The Rake doesn't bare an extremely strong resemblance to his original counterpart, especially at the end of the film, however, this is a result of manifesting out of Ben's body. **Additionally, the Rake seems less feral in nature and more intelligent and calculating than his original counterpart, who just stalked and killed anyone one sight in a more animalistic way. Navigation Category:Parasite Category:Monsters Category:Anarchist Category:Archenemy Category:Barbarian Category:Bogeymen Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Brainwashers Category:Brutes Category:Burglars Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Ferals Category:Genderless Category:Genocidal Category:Harbingers Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Immortals Category:Inconclusive Category:Incriminators Category:Karma Houdini Category:Live Action Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Magic Category:Man-Eaters Category:Mastermind Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Misanthropes Category:Mongers Category:Movie Villains Category:Mute Category:Nameless Category:Opportunists Category:Paranormal Category:Possessor Category:Predator Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Rogues Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Stalkers Category:Strategic Category:Successful Category:Titular Category:Torturer Category:Trickster Category:Unseen Category:Urban Legends Category:Adaptational Villainy